thomasukefandomcom-20200214-history
THOMASUKE 3
this is the 3rd thomasuke and in the previous 2 tournaments no one could make it past the final stage they have came back but there are new obstacles The Rolling Log, Tarzan Jump, Rope Climb And Pole Jump also the extra runs is now at the end of each stage can these people cope with these changes lets find out! Commentators 1-80:Keisuke Hatsuta 81-100, Stage 2, Stage 3 And Stage 4:Ichiro Furutachi Stage 1 60 seconds 1 log climb 2 rolling log 3 shaking bridge 4 climbing down the log 5 wicked wall 6 tarzan jump 7 rope climb Competitors 1 Taro Kunuki 7. rope climb. time out 2 Shuji Udagawa D 1. log climb 3 Kiyomi Inoue D 2. rolling log 4 Takayuki Otsuka D 2. rolling log 5 Paul Quark 1. log climb 6 Ryosuke Fukushima D 2. rolling log 7 Ayano Komiya D 2. rolling log 8 Naruo Keito D 3. shaking bridge 9 Akira Sakai D 2. rolling log 10 Ken Hasegawa CLEAR 4.1 seconds left 11 Yoshiharu Ito D 3. shaking bridge 12 Kentaro Ito D 2. rolling log 13 Shingo Yamamoto CLEAR 7.7 seconds left 14 Zhi Kudo D 1. log climb 15 Andourea Komatsubara D 16 Yurika Tsujimaru D 3. shaking bridge 17 Masaaki Tatayama CLEAR 12.7 seconds left 18 Yan Yang D 7. rope climb. time out 19 Waka Ayakura 2. rolling log 20 Toru Takahashi D 2. rolling log 21 James Roland Green D 22 Toyohisa Ijima D 3. shaking bridge 23 Katsumi Yoshinaga D 2. rolling log 24 Nozuma Tomashima D 2. rolling log 25 Christopher Fields D 2. rolling log 26 Ayaka Hasebe D 2. rolling log 27 Yoshiyuki Miyashita D 4. climbing down the log 28 Shane Kosugi CLEAR 8.3 seconds left 29 Cho Takeo D 1. log climb 30 Shinichi Yano D 5. wicked wall. time out 31 Kosei Okajima D 7. rope climb. time out 32 Tomokazu Tanaka D 7. rope climb. time out 33 Ayako Iwasawa D 7. rope climb. time out 34 Hiroyuki Asaoka CLEAR 17.5 seconds left 35 Seigou Sugaya D 2. rolling log 36 Seiichi Hasegawa D 2. rolling log 37 Shigeyuki Nakamura D 2. rolling log 38 Naomi Wada D 2. rolling log 39 Takashi Sakamoto didnt run so he ran after Kimio Onu 1. log climb 40 Shuzo Fuse D 2. rolling log 41 Ryoko Komiya D 1. log climb 42 Tomihiro Tatsukawa 1. log climb 43 Takashi Ogasawara D 2. rolling log 44 Minoru Saitoh D 4. climbing down the log 45 Hajime Terauchi D 7. rope climb. time out 46 Mamoru Murayama D 2. rolling log 47 Tadashi Koya 1. log climb 48 Masahiro Yamada D 2. rolling log 49 Minoru Matsumoto CLEAR 15.3 seconds left 50 Taro Yabe 1. log climb 51 Hidekazu Miyagi D 1. log climb 52 Kunihiro Yamada D 1. log climb 53 Kimio Onu D 1. log climb 54 Tatsuya Yamamoto CLEAR 7.7 seconds left 55 Yoshihito Yamamoto 2. rolling log 56 Shun Koyama D 2. rolling log 57 Hajime Unesama D 7. rope climb. time out 58 Tetsuo Ogai D 7. rope climb. time out 59 Shigeru Aida D 2. rolling log 60 Koichi Yamane D 4. climbing down the log 61 Shigeru Tanaka D 5. wicked wall. time out 62 Kazunori Asida D 4. climbing down the log 63 Hisaya Sato D 4. climbing down the log 64 Takashi Koyama D 4. climbing down the log 65 Ken Kokubu D 2. rolling log 66 Zhang Da-Yong D 3. shaking bridge 67 Masaya Ishikawa D 3. shaking bridge 68 Hazime Fukada D 1. log climb 69 Junpei Morita CLEAR 7.2 seconds left 70 Tomoko Kato D 4. climbing down the log 71 Shiori Maki D 1. log climb 72 Haruhisa Miyazawa CLEAR 1.8 seconds left. had 34 seconds left at the end of the rolling log 73 Reina Koizumi D 2. rolling log 74 Hibiki Yoshida D 2. rolling log 75 Souma Kita D 2. rollng log 76 Ayumu Miyamoto D 2. rolling log 77 Isamu Matsushita D 2. rolling log 78 Jirou Nakamura D 2. rolling log 79 Aina Satou D 2. rolling log 80 Suzu Kato D 2. rolling log 81 Tadao Ito CLEAR 14.9 seconds left. cleared with lots of time despite the log stopping 82 Masanori "The Great Sasuke" Murakawa 1. log climb 83 Eiichi Miura 2. rolling log 84 Hikaru Tanaka CLEAR 18.8 seconds left 85 Hachiro Itou D 2. rolling log 86 Akemi Mori D 2. rolling log 87 Ichiro Atarashii 3. shaking bridge. he hanged on for dear life when the bridge tilted and then tried to hang on to the block as well and took it down with him in the water 88 Kousuke Kobayashi D 1. log climb 89 Katsumi Yamada CLEAR 19.3 seconds left. Fastest Time 90 Wakana Yamazaki D 1. log climb 91 Tadakatsu Hanyuda 1. log climb 92 Nobu Fujita D 2. rolling log 93 Chie Nishimura 4. climbing down the log 94 Arata Yukimura D 2. rolling log 95 Youko Shimizu D 2. rolling log 96 Riko Nakashima D 1. log climb it got very slippery because of rain after Riko Nakashima ran the course and although it stopped raining, everything was really wet and damp 97 Hiroaki Yoshizaki 1. log climb. failed because of the rain 98 Yasutoshi Kujirai CLEAR 6.2 seconds left. had struggles because of the rain 99 Kazuhiko Akiyama CLEAR 10.3 seconds left 100 Akira Omori CLEAR 18.8 seconds left 100 attempts 15 clears the raining stopped after the final 4 runs by the way Stage 2 50 seconds 1 spider walk 2 moving walls 3 spider climb 4 5 continuous hammers 5 reverse conveyor 6 wall lifting Competitors 10 Ken Hasegawa CLEAR 5.3 seconds left 13 Shingo Yamamoto CLEAR 3.1 seconds left 17 Masaaki Tatayama 3. spider climb 28 Shane Kosugi D 3. spider climb 34 Hiroyuki Asaoka D 4. 5 continuous hammers 49 Minoru Matsumoto CLEAR 7.2 seconds left 54 Tatsuya Yamamoto CLEAR 14.0 seconds left 69 Junpei Morita 2. moving walls 72 Haruhisa Miyazawa D 6. wall lifting. time out 81 Tadao Ito D 2. moving walls 84 Hikaru Tanaka D 6. wall lifting. time out 89 Katsumi Yamada CLEAR 16.7 seconds left 98 Yasutoshi Kujirai 1. spider walk 99 Kazuhiko Akiyama 3. spider climb 100 Akira Omori CLEAR 2.1 seconds left 15 attempts 6 clears same 6 clears from SASUKE 3! Stage 3 no time limit 1 pole jump 2 propeller bars 3 hang move 6 footholds are all at different heights this time round 4 pipe slider Competitors 10 Ken Hasegawa 1. pole jump 0:04 13 Shingo Yamamoto CLEAR 1:11 49 Minoru Matsumoto D CLEAR 1:24 54 Tatsuya Yamamoto D CLEAR 1:20 89 Katsumi Yamada CLEAR 1:37 100 Akira Omori CLEAR 1:12. derailed the bar but kept on going to clear stage 3 the way they are allowed to derail bars attached to wires and still continue 6 attempts 5 clears is just getting creepy Stage 4 15m 30 seconds 1 rope climb 15m Competitors 13 Shingo Yamamoto 1. rope climb. time out. about 13m up 49 Minoru Matsumoto 1. rope climb. time out. about 7m up 54 Tatsuya Yamamoto 1. rope climb. time out. about 11m up 89 Katsumi Yamada 1. rope climb. time out. about 14.9m up!. was just 10cm away from goal 100 Akira Omori 1. rope climb. time out. about 9m up 5 attempts 0 kanzenseihas the same result as SASUKE 3 lol